warriorcats_nlfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Eenster
'Eensnor '''is een bruingestreepte kater.Vermeld in ''Water en Vuur, Clanlijst Geschiedenis In de Originele Serie Water en Vuur :Eensnor staat vermeldt als de mentor van Witpoot. Hij en de commandant, Doodvoet, zijn gaan zoeken naar een plaats waar de WindClan kan schuilen na dat ze zijn verjaagd uit hun territrorium door de SchaduwClan, onder leiding van Brokkelster. :Hij is geïntroduceerd aan Vuurhart door Langster. Vuurhart en zijn vriend, Grijsstreep, brengen de WindClan terug naar hun territorium. Als de reizende katten het einde van het Donderpad berijken, zegt Eensnor dankbaar dat als Vuurhart er niet was geweest, de WindClan gestorven zou zijn, en zegt dat ze dat nooit zullen vergeten. Hij begeleidt, samen met Doodvoet, Vuurhart en Grijsstreep terug naar de DonderClan. Eensnor jaagt op een konijn en deelt het me ze vieren. Wanneer ze een deel van de RivierClan grens willen oversteken, worden ze tegen gehouden door een RivierClan patrouille. Woedend roept Luipaardvacht naar haar krijgers om aan te vallen. Daarvoor had Sparneus gezegd dat de wolken met bloed bevlekt waren en dat dat betkende dat er die dag een onnodige dood zou brengen, en deze profetie werd bevestigd wanneer Grijsstreep en Witklauw vechten bij de rand van de kloof, en Witklauw in de rivier valt. :Wanneer e WindClan wordt aangevallen door de RiverClan en de SchaduwClan samen, is Eensnor de kat die de DonderClan wanhopig om hulp smeekt door het kamp binnen te stormen en de aanval aan te kondigen. Geheimen :Nadat Nachtster op de Grote Vergadering openbaart dat Blauwster en de DonderClan Brokkelster, nu Brokkelstaart, onderdak bieden, loopt Eensnor naar Vuurhart en verontschuldigt zich voor de meningsverschillen tussen hun Clans, en zegt dat hij niet is vergeten hoe Vuurhart hem en zijn Clan terug naar hun thuis heeft gebracht. :Wanneer de SchaduwClan en de WindClan het DonderClankamp aanvallen om met Brokkelstaart af te rekenen, ziet Vuurhart Eensnor, Langster, Webstaart, Doodvoet, Stompstaart en Sintelpels naast elkaarlopen alsof ze allemaal nestgenoten zijn. Ook wordt opgemerkt dat Eensnor en Webstaart door Tijgerklauws verdediging zijn doorgekomen. Eensnor is ook één van de eerste katten, samen met Nachtster, die het kamp binnenvallen en rechtstreeks naar het nest van Brokkelstaart lopen. Als het gevecht aan een einde komt, ziet Vuurhart Eensnor verdwijnen samen met de andere vluchtende katten. Voor de Storm :Wanneer Vuurhart naar de Grote Vergadering gaat, heeft Modderklauw nog steeds een wrok met hem omdat ze onderdak boden aan Brokkelstaart, en fluistert iets in Eensnors oor, maar Eensnor knippert sympathiek naar Vuurhart. Vervolgens draait hij zich om en loopt weg van Modderklauw, en laat de WindClankrijger achter met zwaai van zijn staart van ergenis. :Op de volgende Grote Vergadering, bergoet Eensnor Vuurhart vriendelijk. Vuurhart informeert Eensnor om er niet voor te zorgen dat Modderklauw hem ziet praten met hem, want hij en Modderklauw waren elkaar niet goed gezind sinds de laatste keer dat ze elkaar hadden gezien - wanneer Vuurhart en Zandstorm Wolkpoot terug naar huis brachten doordat hij was meegenomen door Tweebenen. Eensnor zegt tegen Vuurhart dat Modderklauw trots is als het om de verdediging van zijn territorium gaat. Eensnor vertelt aan Vuurhart dat Stekelpoot, het jong van Ochtendbloem, nu zijn leerling is. Vuurhart heeft een goede band met de leerling, omdat hij hem droeg voor zijn moeder wanneer ze de WindClan terug brachten naar hun territorium, nadat ze waren verdreven door Brokkelstaart. Na hij Vuurhart Stekelpoot getoond heeft buigt hij plotseling zijn kop omdat Langster op hen afkomt. Gevaar! :Eensnors oude leerling, Witpoot, is nu Witstaart. :Op een Grote Vergadering vraagt Eensnor aan Vuurhart of hij zijn leerling, Stekelpoot, nog kan herinneren. Vuurhart reageert op zijn grootte, en zegt tegen de jonge leerling dat als hij nog meer groeide, hij zich bij de LeeuwenClan kan voegen. Eensnor zegt dat ze zouden moeten beginnen met de vergadering, maar dat er geen teken van de RivierClan is. :Vuurhart gaat naar het WindClan territorium, en Stekelpoot, Eensnors leerling, zegt tegen Eensnor dat Vuurhart dringend met hem moet praten. Vuurhart vertelt Eensnor dat hij wil spreken met Langster - en Eensnor en Stekelpoot brengen hem naar het kamp van de WindClan. Eensnor zegt tegen hem dat hij voor geen enkele andere kat zou doen behalve voor hem, en bereiken het WindClankamp. Wanneer Vuurhart zegt dat zijn woorden niet voor alle katten zijn, roept Langster Doodvoet, Eensnor en Modderklauw mee in zijn hol. :Vuurhart zegt tegen Langster dat zijn leider, Blauwster, gelooft dat de WindClan hun prooi heeft gestolen. Langster ontkent dat, maar Vuurhart vertelt dat hij denkt dat het honden zijn dei hun prooi stelen. Ze komen met een idee - dat Ravenpoot, de kat die de WindClan geholpen had op de reis terug naar hun territrorium, het bericht zal doorgeven - dat de WindClan graag op een vreedzame manier Blauwster willen ontmoeten - aan de DonderClan, aangezien hij toestemming heeft om op het DonderClan territorium te komen. :Op Vierboom, merkt Vuurhart Eensnor, Ochtendbloem en Stekelpoot op in de patrouille achter Langster. Vuurhart denkt over hoe hij niet wil vechten met deze katten. Vuurproef :Vuurhart, nu Vuurster, de nieuwe leider van de DonderClan, wengt Eensnor en Stekelpoot met zijn staart op een Grote vergadering, en zet zich naast Zandstorm om te praten. Wanneer de TijgerClan de WindClan aanvalt, roept Eensnor naar Vuurster, die ligt op zijn zij door de diepa wonden aan zijn keel en schouder, met Sparneus naast hem die hem verzorgt. Wanneer Vuurster verrassend reageert op de wonden van Eensnor, vertelt hij hem dat het niet zo erg is als het er uit ziet, en dat hij eens de andere katten had moeten zien. :Vuurster draait zich om om te kijken naar Stekelpoot, die dood in het midden van het open veld ligt. Eensnor verklaart zijn dood aan Vuurster, zijn stem is vol woede wanneer hij tegen Vuurster vertelt over hoe Tijgerster Stekelpoot tegen de grond duwde in het midden van het open veld en dreigde om hem te doden om te laten zien wat de rest van de WindClan kan verwachten als ze zich niet bij hem voegen. :In de strijd tegen de BloedClan, is Eensnor gezien wanneer hij aan het vechten is met Schruk. Schruks klauwen, die versterkt zijn met hondentanden, slaan op Eensnors buik, en hij slaat een kreet van pijn, maar Schruk, die Vuurster had opgemerkt, draait zich om, waardoor Eensnor kan wegkruipen. ---- In De Nieuwe Profetie Middernacht :Op de Grote Vergadering vraagt Langster toestemming aan Luipaardster om haar territorium te betreden om daar van de rivier te drinken, en zegt dat de stromen op hun eigen territorium zijn opgedroogd en dat Eensnor was gevallen, toen hij probeerde naar beneden te klimmen naar de rivier die tussen een diepe kloof met steile wanden stroomt, en dankt de SterrenClan dat hij niet gewond is geraakt. :Braamklauw, Schorspels en Kwikpoot zijn leden van de patrouille die een WindClan patrouille opmerken bestaande uit Modderklauw, Eensnor en Kraaipoot, die de DonderClangrens oversteken. Schorspels daagt hen uit, en wanneer Modderklauw zegt dat ze geen prooi gestolen hebben, draait kwikpoot zich naar de WindClanleerling, Kraaipoot, en vraagt wat hij daar heeft. Eensnor, die wordt beschreven dat hij beschaamd is hoe hij is betrapt op DonderClan territroium, omdat hij een goede vriend is van Vuurster, zegt tegen Kwikpoot dat het geen DonderClan muis is, voor hij over de grens liep van de RivierClan. Braamklauw zegt dat hij prooi aan het stelen is van de RivierClan, zelfs als wat hij zei waar was. :Wanneer Kraaipoot Braamklauw aanvalt en met hem begint te vechten, sleept Eensnor hem van Braamklauw af, en zit hem uit te kafferen. Wanneer Kraaipoot protesteert en zegt dat ze hen dieven noemen, vertelt Eensnor hem dat ze gelijk hebben, en draait zich om om zich te excuseren bij Schorspels. Eensnor vertelt Schorspels dat ze weten dat ze de prooi niet genomen moesten hebben, maar dat er nauwelijks prooi te vinden is op hun weiland, en dat hun jongen en oudsten honger lijden. Hij vraagt wat ze nu gaan doen, en Schorspels antwoordt door te zeggen dat ze niets gaan doen om dat het niet hun prooi is, maar waarschuwt hen dat ze uit hun territroium moeten. Braamklauw merkt op dat Modderklauw, de WindClan commandant, Kraaipoot vooruit duwt, maar dat hij zich niet excuseert zoals Eensnor. Maannacht : Eensnor verschijnt niet in Maannacht, maar wordt vermeld in de Clanlijst. Dageraad :Eensnor wordt voor het eerst gezien in een patrouille die naar het nieuwe DonderClankamp gaat om hen om hulp te smeken. Kwikpoot is geschokt om te zien hoe de WindClan er aan toe is en ziet dat Scheuroor en Eensnor zo dun zijn dat het lijkt dat ze gemaakt zijn van bladeren en twijgen, en Kwikpoot vreest zelfs dat de wind ze omver zal blazen. Wanneer Taanpels naar het DonderClankamp komt en om hulp vraagt omdat de tweebenen hun kamp hebben aangevallen, wordt Eensnor gezien die naar zijn leider fluistert. Hij zegt tegen Langster dat dit zijn laatste leven is en dat het beter is dat hij in het DonderClankamp blijft. Maar Langster antwoordt dat ookal is het zijn eerste of zijn negende leven, het zijn plicht naar het bos is, en dat hij dit gevecht niet zal missen. Eensnor aanvaardt zijn antwoord met een knik. :Wanneer de katten van alle Clans het SchaduwClankamp bereiken, begint Vuurster bevelen te geven, en Eensnor vraagt hem wat hij moet doen, maar Vuurster zegt tegen hem dat hij snel op hem terugkomt. Uiteindelijk, draait Vuurster zich naar hem en Langster, en zegt tegen beide dat ze hun vluchtweg moeten verdedigen. Daarna, zijn de DonderClankatten in paniek aan het geraken, want ze zijn niet in staat om Klaproos en haar drie kittens te vinden. Eensnor wijst met zijn neus naar een open plek omringd door fragiele stammetjes met een lichte schors, en hij rendt er naar toe, samen met Kwikpoot en Langster, om de kittens te grijpen. :Een oude berk begint om te vallen, beide Kwikpoot als Langster kunnen ontsnappen maar Eensnor probeert nog steeds de kittens te grijpen. Kwikpoot kijkt met afschuw toe hoe de boom naar hem toe valt. Plotseling springt Vuurster erheen en gooit zicht tegen Eensnors flank aan, en de WindClankrijger wordt opzij geworpen. Eensnor ontsnapt net wanneer de boom de grond raakt, maar raakt Vuurster in plaats van hem, wat betekent dat de DonderClanleider zijn leven voor zijn oude vriend riskeerde. Braamklauw beveelt Eensnor om de anderen katten naar het Donderpad te brengen. Eensnor belooft dat dat ze zullen wachten bij de tunnel. :Wanneer Vuurster herstelt van het verliezen van een leven, vraagt hij of Eensnor het jong heeft gered en Braamklauw zegt hem dat ze beiden veilig zijn. Na de aanval van de Tweebenen, schuilen de DonderClan, SchaduwClan en WindClan bij de zonnenrotsen, maar de RivierClan gaat met hen mee. Eensnor wordt gezien wanneer hij vergadert rond Langster, die aan de voet van de rots ligt, en te moe is om nog verder te klimmen. Wanneer Sparneus opzoek is naar katten met verwondingen, waarschuwt Eensnor hem dat Langster een snee op zijn achterpoot heeft. :Wanneer Mistvoet zegt tegen Vuurster dat ze weet dat er een tijd is gekomen om een beslissing te nemen over het verlaten van het woud, voegt ze er aan toe dat veel van de katten weten dat de rivier aan het opdrogen is, en Eensnor zegt ook dat de Tweebenen de loop van het water hebben gewijzigd, en dat hun krijgers hun hebben zien grote holen graven rond de kloof om het water door een kanaal weg te stromen. Vuursters gezicht verhelderde met het feit dat de vier Clans nu samen het woud zullen verlaten, en zegt tegen Eensnor dat hij zijn Clan moet vertellen dat de RiverClan en de SchaduwClan met hen mee zullen reizen. :Wanneer de katten het modderige veld oversteken, vertelt Eensnor tegen Vuurster dat het weiland vol met Tweebeenmonsters staat, en waar de stilste plaatsen zijn om het weiland over te steken. Eensnor komt daarna niet meer voor, maar het is zeer waarscheinlijk dat hij de bergen overstak met de andere Clans en dat hij bleef bij de Stam der Waterstromen, en dan hun nieuw thuis vond, bij een meer. Sterrenlicht : binnenkort Schemering : binnenkort Teksten :"Jij was bereid voor ons te sterven. Dat zal de WindClan nooit vergeten." :— Eensnor tegen Vuurhart - Water en Vuur, pagina 86 Vermeldingen Categorie:Personages Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:WindClan katten Categorie:Krijger Categorie:Mentor Categorie:Water en Vuur Personages Categorie:Geheimen Personages Categorie:Voor de Storm Personages Categorie:Gevaar! Personages Categorie:Vuurproef Personages Categorie:Middernacht Personages Categorie:Maannacht Personages Categorie:Dageraad Personages Categorie:Sterrenlicht Personages Categorie:Schemering Personages Categorie:Commandant